The Reunion
by ThePendragonQueen
Summary: The animals charged at the car. What happened next? Read here. Also will eventually contain Mitch and Jamie's reunion. sorry if a bad summary yikes. so yeah uhh what happens after the ending of season 1 because im dying and love this show so much and must know what happens but since i have to wait a year i made it my self. Mitch x Jamie probably some Jackson x Chloe... yay
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Zoo

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing :(

 **Authors Note:** right so this is like my first fanfic EVER so sorry if its like bad which it probably is but oh well sorry i tried

* * *

Chapter 1

"Any ideas? I'm open to suggestions," said Abe in a worried tone. A tiger roared and what looked like an entire zoo charged at their car. Not sure what else to do, Abe thrusted the car into reverse and took off as fast as he could backwards. He twisted the car around so that the front was facing the direction they were headed in. The lion that was in the lead was close behind them.

" _GO!_ " Chloe yelled.

"I'm going!" Abe shouted back.

The car was moving fast but not fast enough. The lion jumped on the back of the car, holding onto the spare tire, causing the car to lurch. In an attempt to throw the lion off, Abe turned a corner quick. It threw the lion off but it was still close behind. Next to the lion ran up a gorilla and a jaguar. The gorilla could be dealt with since it probably wasn't the fastest. The jaguar, not so much. It sped up so that it was going the same speed as the car. Everyone in the car knew very well that it could easily speed up in front of them.

"We need to try to lose them," Jackson shouted. It was hard to hear him over the growling of the animals. Up ahead a giant Rhino came into sight. "Turn down this alley way."

Abe turned the car just in time to miss the rhino that was pummeling towards them. Luckily, the jaguar wasn't quick to turn and it collided into the rhino.

"Well, that takes care of our jaguar issue," Mitch duly noted.

"Yeah now we just need to worry about the rest of the animal kingdom that we have chasing us," said Jackson in a not-so-excited tone.

A couple animals were still behind them but not extremely close. "Where is the boat that we need to get on again?" Mitch asked.

"It is in Delaware," replied Chloe.

"That's a good 20 minute drive. On a normal day it would be fine, but being chased by a zoo? I'm not sure how we're going to get there. The animals will have figure out how to catch us before then."

"We don't have much of a choice. We'll just have to figure it out."

Abe turned down another alley that was slightly smaller than the last. It was small enough to make some of the bigger animals stop but the smaller ones, like the dogs and jaguars, kept following. Abe continued to swerve down different alley ways trying to lose the animals in a maze of streets. He was actually doing pretty well. The animals were too far behind to see where the car went when Abe made two quick turns. In about 5 minutes all the animals were out of sight.

"That's it? There's no way that's it. They barely attacked us. There was San Francisco's Zoo out there! That was too easy," Jackson said astonished.

"Do not complain. You should be happy that is it. It could have been worse," Said Abe matter-of-factly. Just as he finished saying that a baboon jumped out in front of them hissing. Chloe screamed. Abe sped up hitting the baboon and sending it flying backwards.

"Huh. Nice hit," Mitch stated from the back seat.

Abe turned left down a street and found himself at a four-way intersection. The traffic light turned red but Abe had no intentions of stopping. He ended up having to stop, however, because an elephant knocked down the pole. Abe turned left again barely avoiding the hanging light which seemed a lot bigger when it was close to them rather than hanging up in the air. The car sped down streets avoiding animals along the way.

"About 5 minutes to Delaware," Chloe reported. Abe pressed down on the gas a little more. The animals were far behind them. "Turn down this street here," Chloe told Abe. "The dock is just a little farther down. There are people there waiting for us."

As they got closer to the dock Mitch noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey guys," he said, "ummm, yeah, I think I just saw a Zebra down one of the streets."

"I don't think one Zebra can do much to us," Jackson said.

"Yeah but a whole pack of them can," said Abe.

Up on the right was a huge pack of zebras running towards them. It would generally be a pretty sight if it wasn't for the fact that they were running straight for them.

"Turn left here," Chloe yelled. "The docks right here."

Abe stopped the car right in front of the dock and honked to signal the people on the ship. Then he honked a couple more times as if to say 'hurry up, let's get this thing moving.'

Everybody clambered out of the car as quickly as possible and ran up the dock. Jackson yelled at the crew to start getting the boat ready and in motion. They climbed up the little ramp onto the ship. They turned around to see the zebra's right at the edge of the dock. Luckily, Abe had strategically placed the car right in front of the entrance to the dock causing trouble for the zebras to get past it onto the dock. A couple of them managed to get around and some of them started to try and jump on top of the car. The boat lurched forward and they were off. It was a pretty slow start off but the zebras couldn't reach them anymore. For now, they were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a little bland. theres really no talking or anything, its mostly JAmie going over what happened and whats shes been doing. my apologies if you dont like it but its kinda like a lead up to story. ill try to post the next chapet as soon as i can**

Chapter 2

 _Jamie's POV_

 _Mitch._ We were kissing and then there was a loud boom. The airplane shuttered. It jumped as if it hit a bump. I flew up and hit the ceiling. I was in the water. There were pieces of the plane. I was floating in the water. It was dark. There was a dull pain in my leg. Then there was a small boat coming. It was getting closer. There was a man. He was short, dirty. He picked me up out of the water and laid me on his boat. I was lying in a bed. A large piece of shrapnel from the airplane was sticking out of my right leg. The man grabbed the piece and yanked it out of my leg. Pain shot through me and I yelled.

I woke up. I was in the room that the guy had given me to sleep in. I was wearing the clothes that he had given me. It was an oversized, green, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of loose fitting shorts. I looked outside and the sun was just barely out. It had to be around 7 or 8. Every night I kept having the same dreams. They were the memories of being on the plane and getting here. Sometimes I would get an extra piece of memory that I didn't remember before. Other than that it was the same thing. It always ended at me screaming from the pain. Sometimes if I miraculously didn't wake up from the dream, the next dream would be of Mitch.

God, _Mitch._ Everything between us happened recently. Well, recently to me, not to everybody else who was conscious for 3 months. It had all happened quickly and suddenly, but already I missed him. The dreams of him would come. It would be him standing right there so close to me but I was unable to reach out to him. Every time I tried the dream would end. Not much was said in the dreams. We mostly just stood there. Sometimes he smiled; sometimes he made a sarcastic remark. Sometimes nothing was said or done and we just stood there staring into each other's eyes. I longed for his touch. For a hug; for a kiss; for _something._ Even just the slightest touch would've been fine.

It has been about 5 days since the phone call I made to him. Hearing his voice on the phone was incredible. I was so glad to finally hear him. I wondered if he had thought it just as amazing. I mean, for three months he thought I was dead. When I called him I could hear the disbelief in his voice. His voice cracked and I thought he might start crying. I couldn't wait for him and the team to get here. Especially him.

The sunlight cracked into the dim room through the window. I didn't do much around here; there really wasn't much to do. The man, who I learned his name was Anik, would bring me food in bed since my leg still hurt. Still, I felt pretty useless and lazy just laying here. During the day I got up and washed the dishes. I cared for the jaguar cub that was no longer a cub. The strange thing about it was that it was pretty tame. It didn't try to eat me, or climb the fence and then eat me, when I got near. I raked his yard and tried to help out with a tiny garden he had growing on the side of his house. I did anything I could to help out. I ate lunch and dinner with him even though we couldn't communicate in any way. I didn't even know what language this guy was speaking. Still, he seemed lonely and so was I. I wondered if Anik had anyone else in his life. A wife, a kid, anybody? I couldn't picture him being out here all alone for most of his life. I wondered if maybe he had someone but they had been killed by the animals. The animals did seem to be causing a lot of fatality.

When the day met the night, I laid down in bed and wondered how much longer until the team got here. It was lonely here and I missed them all. I couldn't wait to be reunited with Mitch again. When I had first met Mitch back at the City of Angeles Zoo I thought he was pretentious. He was standoffish and preferred animals to humans. He was "one of those people". When I gave him my theory about it being the food and Reiden Global he turned it down. He said the lion attack just happened, that the lions were simply being "lion-y". Time went on though, and slowly we started to get along better. He stayed with me and helped me try to find out what was happening with the lions and cats, even though he said he was disinterested and didn't care. He dragged me along to Beijing to meet up with the rest of the team. We bonded and I was closer to him than to any one else on the team since I knew Mitch first. As the days went on we spent more time together and I got to know him better. The standoffishness started to wear off and his rudeness was gone. Slowly I saw who he really was and I couldn't help but fall for it. He was always the first one to make sure I was okay. We usually went on missions together and we connected well. I felt like he started to have a soft spot for me. Like I had made a dent in his walls and he couldn't help but care for me, even if he didn't want to.

Then, when we were at the hospital with the jaguars cornering us, we were both terrified. Standing there next to each other not sure what to do as the jaguars got closer. Standing there next to him, it felt like there was a magnetic pull on our hands. My hand neatly slid into his. I was terrified for my life but it felt wonderful. At least I would die holding his hand. But there was something about us holding hands that got me. It was nerve-wracking but amazing. It made my stomach turn. But his hand felt like it was where mine should be. Then we got on the plane. I was sitting there making sure the cub was okay when I saw Mitch in the back of the plane. I really wanted to go talk to him so I asked Jackson to watch the cub for me. I walked to the back of the plane and saw Mitch drinking away some tiny bottles of alcohol. I gladly took one myself when he offered it. I was going to need to alcohol in my system if I was going to talk to him about what happened back in the hospital. We stood there and talked for a little then the alcohol must have kicked in and messed up my brain because I leaned forward and kissed him. At first he didn't kiss back. I leaned back hesitantly, afraid that I had misread the signs and done something I shouldn't of. Then he kissed back. He kissed back passionately. It felt amazing. My head was foggy from happiness and I couldn't think. I just knew I wanted this kiss to go on forever.

Slowly, I fell asleep daydreaming about what our reunion would be like once he finally got here.


End file.
